metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Metroid Prime: Federation Force - Available Now!
'Metroid Prime: Federation Force - Available Now!' is a minute-long overview trailer for ''Metroid Prime: Federation Force. It was released on the NOA YouTube channel on August 19, 2016, which was also the game's worldwide release. The trailer features a sequence of gameplay clips from both the Campaign and Blast Ball modes. Sequence The clips are framed by the same HUD-style interface present in other trailers for Federation Force. They begin with footage of the Federation Force landing on the ancient skiff at the start of M16: Slipstream. Their dropship goes down as the music begins to pick up and the logo is displayed. After the logo, a message is presented saying that the game is "A new multiplayer adventure set in the Metroid Prime universe!" A sequence of clips follows: battling Cyranon, killing an Ice Geemer, fighting a Bruiser in the first room of the Federation mining outpost (M15: Mother Lode), shooting an Ice Titan during M04: Containment, the Collosun in M05: Excavation, the Rohkor Beetle being blasted with Ship Missiles, three Space Pirates, a Flying Pirate dropping a bomb onto the ancient skiff, and battling Pirates at the end of M03: Smokestack. The words "And also introducing..." appear on-screen, followed by the Metroid Prime: Blast Ball logo. Clips of Blast Ball gameplay then play, including a goal from the Indigo team. The logo reappears on screen, with the message "Download the demo now on Nintendo eShop!" and on the bottom, "Wireless Internet access required. For more info, go to support.nintendo.com". Finally, the game's box art is displayed as "Available Now!", with the eShop logo on the bottom left. Main Theme - Metroid Prime: Federation Force plays for the duration of the trailer, and the orchestra increases when Blast Ball footage starts to play. The trailer can be viewed here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N7A-_RkSXOc Nintendo UK version A slightly longer version, 'Metroid Prime: Federation Force - Launch trailer''' was uploaded to the Nintendo UK YouTube channel on September 5, 2016. It adds additional footage and clips: *The Nintendo 3DS logo and accompanying sound feature at the beginning; *The messages are different: "The Galactic Federation needs you! Are you up for the challenge?" *After the game logo is shown and the theme's more "heroic" segment begins, there is a shot of the Federation Force during M17: Infestation; *Below this is the following: "Team up with up to 3 friends locally or online*... (in fine print, "The registration of Nintendo Network ID and acceptance of the network related terms and policies required d.sic") It continues into clips from the American trailer: "...to take on action-packed co-op missions! Discover a unique first-person shooter experience" *After the Rohkor Beetle is shown, an animation plays of a Super Smash Bros. Samus Aran amiibo being used on a New Nintendo 3DS, unlocking the Bounty Hunter Paint Job. *The message leading into Blast Ball now reads "And also featuring..." with "featuring" replacing "introducing". *After the Blast Ball clips, the words "Fight as one, survive as a squad!" appear instead of the logo promoting the Blast Ball demo on the Nintendo eShop. The end title still acknowledges the demo. Alternate titles *France - Metroid Prime: Federation Force - bande-annonce de lancement *Germany - Metroid Prime: Federation Force'' - Launch Trailer *Portugal - Metroid Prime: Federation Force - Trailer de lançamento *Netherlands - Metroid Prime: Federation Force - Releasetrailer *Austria - Metroid Prime: Federation Force - Launch-Video Category:Trailers Category:Prime Series Category:Nintendo 3DS